


Meant to Be?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco gets soft TM, Dreaming of Soulmate, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter is back for another year at Hogwarts, what go wrong?





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so any criticism would be appreciated!

It was just another school year for Harry Potter, coming back extremely malnourished from the Dursleys horrific abuse. Harry was more than glad to be back at Hogwarts with the grand feasts and wonderful quidditch games. Harry was on Platform 9 3/4 when he quickly saw the brightly coloured red heads of the Weasleys, accompanied by Hermione. He walked over towards them quickly, trying to get as far away from his uncle as possible. Hermione shouted "Harry!" and quickly wrapped her arms around him. After Harry got free of Hermione's bear hug, he quickly gave Ron a hug and said hello to Molly Weasley. 

All three of them jumped on the Hogwarts Express, trying to quickly get a booth for themselves. When they sat down they waved out the window to Molly Weasley and watched the train station seemingly become more and more further away, Harry felt glad, of his friends and of Hogwarts. Hermione began rambling on about her endless studying, and while Ron was trying to keep himself interested, Harry ended up dozing off to sleep.

Only a few seconds after that, Harry was awoken by light snoring, and realising only seconds after that he wasn't on the Hogwarts Express anymore. He felt a soft surface underneath him, slowly realising it to be a bed. He looked up to see where the source of the snoring was coming from, only to be greeted by a body against his own. He moved his head to try and see a face, but before he could, he was awoken.. again.

The sound of Ron and Hermione saying loudly to each other that we were getting near Hogwarts was enough to awaken Harry. Harry quickly got himself together and started to get up to leave the booth and get off the train. They were nearing Hogwarts when Harry noticed a soft pain in his spine. Thinking nothing of it, he got off and dismissed the pain as just a sore place from lying awkward on the train booth.

Harry entered the main hall with Ron and Hermione by his side, they sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched the first years being sorted into their houses, and they noticed a significant drop in Slytherins this year. Harry couldn't tell if he was happy or sad for them. 

After Dumbledore said the start of school year speech, all of the students got their schedules. Harry, Ron and Hermione's first class in the morning was Herbology with Mrs Sprout and the Slytherins. Wasn't this going to be fun?

Harry left the grand feast early so he could get a good sleep and hopefully get rid of the small pain in his spine. Tomorrow, he thought, was going to be a long day.


	2. The Fainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you to the six people who left kudos on my last chapter! Keep in mind that this chapter starts in Harry's POV!

I woke up that next morning planning to have a large breakfast in the Grand Hall. Until I found out Ron didn't do his summer homework and Hermione was busy so I had to help him. Ron and I barely made it to the greenhouse after we finished his homework. The Slytherins sniggered as we walked in, earning glares from some on the Gryffindor's, including Hermione. We walked over to our stations as Mrs. Sprout began explaining what we were going to do for this lesson. And to my disappointment, we were re-potting madrakes. And to my even further disappointment, we didn't get to choose our partners. Mrs. Sprout explained that we were not allowed to choose our partners as a way to get us to start getting to know the Slytherins better than their "mean outskirts" as she called them.

Hermione got paired up with Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's best friend. Ron got paired with Blaise Zabini, another one of Malfoy's 'closest' friends. As if that snake had the heart for close friends. It was now my turn to be paired with someone. And Mrs. Sprout of course called out the one name I hated. Draco Malfoy. It reminds me of that one time Snape paired us up for Lockhart's dueling club back in second year, but this time there was no parseltongue to save me. 

We started the lesson officially when Mrs. Sprout decided to remind us how to repot Mandrakes. Draco slowly made his way over to my..-our station. He was glaring between me and Mrs. Sprout. He smirked a bit and said to me "Don't mess anything up for once in your life, Potter." I rolled my eyes and went to reach for a pair of earmuffs, so we couldn't deafen ourselves. I put my hand down to grab the earmuffs and before I could understand what was happening, my hand brushed against someone elses. Before I could look up to see who, I felt a large spike reach from my lower spine to my upper spine and then to my scar on my forehead. Before I knew it, I was blacked out.

I woke up to see that I was in the hospital wing of the school, very confused as to why, I went to lean up, but the banging pain in my head and back was enough to keep me down. Madam Pomfrey waltzed into the room, she was looking around until she finally noticed me awake, and very confused. She walked over to me and asked me "How are you feeling, Harry?" I responded by trying to lift my head to look clearly, bad idea. I tried to respond differently then but realised my throat wouldn't form the words I was trying to speak. Madam Pomfrey noticed this and quickly handed me a glass of water. She told me to drink up and go back to sleep, that it would be explained better in the morning. I tried to fight it but my eyes slowly started drifting until I was asleep.


End file.
